Damage and harms caused by Electro-Static Discharge (ESD) to electronic products are sudden or potential. In theory, a ground (GND) is arranged at an integrated circuit (IC). At the GND, the probability of damaging to a display panel caused by ESD is the smallest. However, according to the actual test result, the display panel is defective mainly at the position near to the GND. Therefore, it may be considered that although the IC side is connected to the GND, the excessive current generated by the ESD exceeds the protection capability of the GND. Therefore, it can be deduced that the greater the equivalent edge resistance is, the more easily the ESD can be conducted out by the GND protection circuit, and the less likely the display panel is defective.
There is no specific way to release the static charges formed in electronic products, so when the quantity of static charges reaches a certain extent, the electronic products may be damaged. In the related art, a grounding point is arranged on an array substrate, and the static charges in the substrate are released via a specific electrical connection. Every time the static charges are released, the components will be damaged, but the damage to the components is not irreversible, so the component may still work. However, with the continuous ESD bombardment, a permanent damage may be made to the electronic products.